


Кепка

by Bronze_soul



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Пожар. Всё из-за пожара.





	Кепка

**Author's Note:**

> Fall Out Boy - Immortals

Я плохо помню тот день. Как обычно раз в год проводились так называемые «состязания» — конкурс по принятию в институт. Я в них не участвовала, но узнать что-нибудь новое всегда неплохо.

Разглядывая одно из изобретений, я услышала, как по полу прошуршало что-то как будто множество жучков.

Оказалось, что это некие «микроботы». Ими управлял какой-то темноволосый парнишка лет четырнадцати с помощью нейротронного модуля. Микроботы подчинялись его мысли. Это было удивительно!

Я видела, как после выступления Роберт Каллаган дал ему конверт, с приглашением в институт.

Потом всё смутно: помню, был пожар, из-за чего непонятно. Все люди в панике выбегали из здания. Мне повезло — я была рядом с выходом.

Моя подруга выбежала последней. К ней подбежал какой-то парень из института, что-то спросил и побежал к горящему зданию. За ним был тот мальчишка, победивший в конкурсе. Этот темноволосый что-то говорил, уговаривал другого. Но тот что-то ответил и всё-таки забежал прямо в огонь. С его головы слетела кепка — это я помню. Позже, я узнала, что в здании остался профессор Каллаган.

Темноволосый мальчишка поднял кепку, и бросился было в здание, но не успел он сделать и шага, как его отбросило огромным взрывом.

_Я плохо помню тот день, но я отчётливо запомнила навсегда, как чёрная кепка упала на асфальт, и отчаянный крик мальчишки, срывающийся на плач:_

_— Тадаши! Тадаши!_

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания октябрь 2014, почти сразу после выхода.


End file.
